Love in Strange ways
by LizbethJane
Summary: Summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Love in strange ways

Paul never thought that he would imprint and when Jacob's cousin from California comes for a visit to meet Bella the strangest thing happens. Paul sees her and the world stops but will Jacob feel like this is a good thing. Can he let his baby cousin be pulled into this mess, will he have a choice.

Bella/Jacob paring. (this story is not for team Edward lovers some cussing)

**Okay so this story was an idea me and a friend started but the charters were different I changed it to fit twilight. Im not an Edward fan and im more for the wolves then vamps. Hope you like it. First chapter will be up in a few days.**

**I do not own twilight only the plot and Nicole.**

**Love always**

**LizbethJane**


	2. Chapter 2 chapter1 Nicole

Love in a Strange way

Chapter 1

Paul's POV

We walked into the bar, for some reason Jake wanted to go to an under 18 bar called "Eternal".

He walked to a table close to the stage and sat down. "Dude why are we here." Embery asked for the hundredth time in the last hour. "You will see soon." he laughed as the lights began to dim. We all looked up and saw a young guy with a mike. "Welcome everyone to Eternal we have a specil treat for you tonight. Nicole De'Leon from California will be singing our first song. Now put your hands together. As the song started a young girl walked out and into the spot light. At that moment my world stoped and a iron cord connected this girl and me.

I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
'cause I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing

_[Chorus:]_  
My mind is gone, I'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears I'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel  
This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

Did it happen when we first kissed?  
'cause it's hurting me to let it go  
Maybe 'cause we spent so much time  
And I know that it's no more  
I should've never let you hold me baby  
Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart  
I didn't give to you on purpose  
Can't figure out how you stole my heart

_[Chorus]_

How did I get here with you, I'll never know?  
I never meant to let it get so, personal  
And after all I tried to do, to stay away from loving you  
I'm broken heart and I can't let you know  
And I won't let it show  
You won't see me cry

_[x2]_  
This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

All my life... 

When she she got done she looked straight at our table and smiled "JACOB" she screamed. "Thats why we are here guys I'd like you to meet Nicole my baby cousin. Oh did I mention she's a shifter to." he said. We all looked at him in shock another girl, and that must mean she knows vampires. "Jake how could she have shifted?" Sam asked him.

We all watched Jacob tense at this question, "she was rapped by one of them." he said. And then she begain to talk "This next song is dedicated to my daddy who died recently.

Wind blowing on my face  
Sidewalk flying beneath my bike  
A five year olds first taste  
Of what freedom's really like  
He was running right beside me  
His hand holding on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street

"You can let go now daddy  
You can let go  
Oh I think I'm ready to do this on my own  
It's still a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now daddy  
You can let go"

I was standing at the altar  
Between the two loves of my life  
To one I've been a daughter  
To one I soon would be a wife  
When the preacher asked  
"Who gives this woman?"  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holding tightly to my arm  
'Til I whispered in his ear:  
Find More lyrics at .com

"You can let go now daddy  
You can let go  
Oh I think I'm ready to do this on my own  
It's still feels a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now daddy  
You can let go"

It was killing me  
To see the strongest man I ever knew  
Wasting away to nothing in that hospital room  
"You know he's only hanging on for you"  
That's what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breaking  
As I crawled up in his bed and said:

You can let go now daddy  
You can let go  
Your little girl is ready to do this on my own  
Its gonna be a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now daddy  
You can let go  
You can let go

When she finally finished and walked off the stage she came straight to us. Right off she knew something was up. "You told them didn't you?" she asked

"Had to Nik they needed to know why you are one of us." Jack replied.

Noir de Jacob qui wasn' ; t pour que vous le disiez. Encore moins un groupe de types que je ne connais pas. I don' ; t quelles personnes se sentant désolées pour moi. ( I no this is in french but pretend its their own language.) ~~Translation~ "Jacob Black how could you, thats wasn't yours to tell. I don't want a bunch of people o do not know to know what happened."

"Cousin it is alright they just want to help. Plus you are one of us you should be here."

"Uncle is going to kill you." she said turning swiftly and bumping into me. "Oh" she said surprised. "Paul, please tell me you didn't" Jacob said beginning to shake.

"Jacob Black" Nicole said turning, her eyes turned from brown to red in seconds. "CALM NOW!"

To everyone's amazement Jacob stopped shaking and slumped to the floor. As fast has they turned her eyes were back to normal and she ran to Jacob. "Oh no, are you alight Jacob?" she asked him, helping him up.  
"I would be better if you learned not to put so much force into that." he said hugging her. Then he looked me in the eyes. "Don't hurt her." was all he said before Sam's phone went off.

"Hello? Yes...okay is everyone alright...what do you mean...what about Emily is she okay...what do you mean they took Bella..." Sam kept talking and we all saw Jacob tense. "We will be right there, yes tell Billy shes alright." Sam hung up and looked at us all. "The Cullen's have a new member and they have Bella."


	3. Chapter3 chapter2 Past haunts

Pack mind

_**Nicole**_

_rest the pack_

Nicole POV

I looked at Jake, Bella wasn't that his imprint and who were the Cullen's, "Jake who are the Cullen's?"

"Leeches." he said and I felt the world stop. I could faintly hear Jacob telling everyone to get me out of the bar. I felt the wind around me and felt my self lift up and shift. When I was back down I saw all the guys looking at me in shock and then run to transform.

_Quil- I don't hear her thoughts?_

_Sam- I know Nicole are you there?_

_Jake-Guys just be quite she is having fun with this and all you are doing is making it more fun for her._

_Nicole talk._

_**JACOB BLACK DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!** I screamed at him through my mind. _

_Now I know you can not hear my thoughts only if I want you to can you. Now lets go get Bella before Jacob wants to kill someone._

_Sam-No we must talk to the elders first we can't charge into this._

_**I said LETS GO** I felt the power flow through me and watched as Sam whimpered from the force. _

_Quil- how is she doing that first Jake now Sam. _

_Paul- Sam was never the true Alpha he just had the spot I think we found our real one. _

As we ran to the Cullen's I went through their minds to see who they were and what these Vamp's were like. I laughed when I saw one,

Jake- _You know him_

Y_**es I do and this will be fun**_ I said as we stopped in front of the house._** Sam our thoughts are blocked for now I want you to act like you are still Alpha phase back and talk to the Cullen's.**_

_Sam- Okay_

I watched as Sam an to change and seven Vampires walked out. "Sam what are you doing here?" the blond one asked I remembered he was Carlisle  from Jake's mind.

"You have Bella we came to get her." Sam said as his eyes looked at me.

"Who is that?" One of them demeaned, I looked closer and growled this was Edward, I could sense Jake's hate for him and it angered me more I wanted to rip his head off for what he did.

"This is Nicole she is knew to the pack." Sam said.

"Would you mind changing so we can meet you." the pixie like one said. I nodded my head and waited for Jacob to switch back before I changed. I felt my self lift and peace flow through me and then I felt my cousins arms catch me. "Hello" I said to the Cullen's I smiled at their shocked faces. "Oh my god she doesn't stink." the pixie one said.

"It is nice to meet you Nicole this is my family-"

"NICOLE DELEON GET YOU ASS OVER HERE AND HUG ME!" I smiled and laughed as Emmett

"Hello Emmy how you been?"

"Good missing my friend how are you though and why are you with these dogs?"

I heard Jacob growl and laughed. "Bubba this is my cousin Jake and...well...my pack." I said.

"Well hats great your a strong girl." Emmett said becoming serious.

"Em, I'm here for Bella." I said.

"You can't have her, shes my mate." Edward said hissing at me.

"Don't hiss at her you stupid leech." Jacob said standing in front of me.

"Jacob its alright. Bella if your in there its safe to come out." I called out. So a girl came running out and Jacob and I ran to meet her. "Jake" she said throwing her arms around him and crying.

"Damn it you stupid bitch come back here." My head snapped up at the sound of the voice. I looked over to the door to see my worst nightmare come to life. "Johnny" I breathed and stepped back.

"Nicole whats wrong?" Jacob demanded.

"Well, well if it isn't the dogs I thought I smelt something bad." he sneered at us.

_~Flash Back~_

_ "Nicole I don't want you to go with him, it's not safe."_

"_Johnny, it will be okay it's and harmless date. What is the worst that could happen, I trust him so trust me."_

"_I don't want you to get hurt you are like my little sister."_

"_I know"_

"_You ready babe" Gavin came walking in and I smiled.  
"Of course I am." I looked back and saw Johnny I never knew the next time I saw him would be the last._

"_JOHNNY!" I fell to the floor and he came running._

"_Nicole what happened."  
"I should have listened to you." I said to him. Then he was running out the house and I would never see my best friend again._

_~end Flash back~_

I looked up to were my old friend stood this wasn't him he was not evil or mean. And yet he was glaring at us like we were nothing and he treated Bella horrible. I quickly opened my mind and searched. He had be through everything, he went after Gavin and he killed him and turned him. He was angry about it he never came to see me because he didn't want to kill me. He also blamed me if I would have listened he wouldn't be a monster. I looked up and straight at him when he looked me in the eyes his face went slake and he looked like a child. "Nikki" he said. And then he was gone.

Paul's POV

Nicole looked hut and in pain at seeing this guy. I was frozen in place as she fell to the ground and began to cry. When the vamp tried to come down I growled in warning and went to Nicole. She looked up when I touched her and wrapped her arms around me. For some reason I knew I needed to get her out of here and I lifted her up and began to walk away. I barely heard Sam when he said he thought it was time to go. When I looked down I noticed that Nicole had fallen asleep, "Paul" she said so quit it barely heard "Je t'aime et moi sachez que nous sommes censés pour être ensemble. Même avec dehors l'impression" I looked at her in shock what did that mean. I looked back and saw Jacob smiling, I was going to have to ask him what it meant. (translation-I love you and I know that we are meant to be together. Even with out the imprint )

**Okay so I hope you all liked this chapter I need some help though if you haven't figured out who rapped Nicole then you are truly slow and in the words of my Spanish teacher "you need to be flogged". But for those who do know. How should I bring him into the story? Any ideas send me a message or email me.**


	4. Chapter 4 chapter3 he's back

**Okay so, here is the next chapter I want to dedicate this chapter to a friend mine Cam, in this chapter its gonna have a lot flash backs and stuff and im basing them off stuff me and him went through. **

**Love always, Lizbethjane **

Paul POV

It had been two months since we went to Cullen's house and Nicole saw that guy. She hasn't talked to anyone but, Jacob, Bella, Emily, and Leah. It hurt knowing she didn't want to talk to me. I was sitting on my bed when Leah came running in, "Get dressed or you are going to miss the concert, Nicole has been working hard and this is a charity for Em's new bakery so come on."

"Wait" I said looking at her like she was crazy, "What concert?"

"Oh, come on" Leah said.

When we got down to the beach I couldn't wait to hear my Angel's voice. "Hey everyone I want to thank you all for coming, and supporting us. Now for what you all have been waiting for NICOLE BLACK DELEON!" I watched as my angel came out from behind a curten on the stage, she was wearing a silver mini halter dress. (link on page) She looked like a goddess and I smiled and moved up closer to the stage, she looked around as if looking for someone and frowned, when she looked down and saw me, she smiled huge. She then began her song,

If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate

Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you, won't you be the one I always know?  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you

If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby

Oh, Oh, Oh

"The next song is the song of my life kinda." She said.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Okay this last song is a Christmas favorite of mine, it was a song I use to sing with a friend but tonight I sing it alone. I miss you my friend."  
Mary, did you know  
that your baby boy will one day walk on water?

Mary, did you know  
that your baby boy will save our sons and daughters?

Did you know,  
that your baby boy has come to make you new?  
This child that you've delivered,  
will soon deliver you. 

The smell hit my nose so fast I had no time to react the leech that had been at the house that day jumped on stage and begane to sing the next verse. I could tell Nicole was shocked but it dissapered before anyone else could see.

Mary, did you know  
that your baby boy will give sight to a blind man?

Mary, did you know  
your baby boy will calm a storm with his hand?

Did you know,  
that your baby boy has walked where angels trod?  
When you kiss your little baby,  
you've kissed the face of God.

The blind will see  
The deaf will hear  
The dead will live again.  
The lame will leap  
The dumb will speak  
The praises of The Lamb.

Mary, did you know  
that your baby boy is Lord of all creation?

Mary, did you know  
that your baby boy will one day rule the nations?

Did you know,  
that your baby boy is heaven's perfect lamb?  
This sleeping child you're holding, is the great I AM.

When she finished her third song she said her thanks and walked off the stage with the leach following her. "Paul" I heard her call so low I know only I was meant to hear and the rest the pack. I quickly ran to were she was and saw the vampire talking to her. "Nicole babe," I said walking up to her and wrapping my arm around her waist "Can we help you leach?" Jake asked.

"Im not here for you dog I want to talk to her." He said indicating Nicole.

"Johnny, you need to leave they can not handle the smell like I can. Look at them they are shaking with anger. You need to leave."

"Nicole I know that but..."

"But what Johnny?" I asked but by the way his face looked I knew the answer already.

"He's back."

**Okay so thanks for reading. Hope you liked it and don't worry things gonna heat up soon and not just the fighting. **

**LIzbethjane  
**


	5. Chapter 5 chapter4 painhappiness

**Okay here is the next chapter to Love in Strange Ways hope you like it.**

**Love always LizbethJane**

**Nicole's POV**

"He's back." I stiffened when Johnny said this. "What.." I asked unsure.

"Babe he's back," I heard Paul growl at him calling me babe, "I am so sorry, I saw Gavin when I was hunting. He has Brittney with him and Franklin."

"Nicole baby" Paul said pulling me into his arms, "who's Gavin?"

"He's the reason I turned he raped me." I said crying.

"Nicole we will find him and kill him he will not get to you." Jacob said to me.

"Johnny" I said walking to him I saw the pain in his face as I did so, "I am so sorry." I said as tears fell down my face.

"Oh Nicole" he said putting his arms around me (I know vamps and wolfs hate each others scent, but Nicole is different the smell doesn't bother her and she has no smell to the vamps.) "I'll always be here for you, I will never break that promise." he said.

"I know Johnny"

"Nicole, I think we should get home now dad will be worried." Jake said looking at me.

"Alright."

~five days later~

I was laying in bed when Jacob came in with a package, "Nik its for you." he said confused.

I soon found out why there was no return address on it or sender name. At first I thought it was Paul or Johnny but when I saw what was in side I cried. In side was a blood red evening gown and ruby teardrop necklace and earrings. "Jacob" I said looking up. "He found me." At that moment Jacob ran out of the room I heard him shift and howl. Before I knew it my room was filled with the pack, and I was sitting in Paul's lap crying. "Nicole what happened?" Paul asked.

"He found me, that was my prom dress last year and he had gotten me those to go with it."

"So anyone could have known that sis." Leah said shocking everyone.

"NO THEY COULDN"T HAVE! I DESTROYED THEM ALL OF IT I NEVER WORE THE JEWLREY!." Paul pulled me closer to him and cried harder.

"So your friend Johnny told the truth this leach is back." Jacob said.

"Yes" I said, then I got out of Paul's lap, "And he is going to die this time." I said shocking everyone.

"Baby" I heard Paul say faintly then "Get her out the house now!" I felt them pushing me out. Then I felt the change, I looked at every one's shocked face. But not at me in wolf form but Paul holding his mid section were he was bleeding. _NO!_ I screamed in my head. I began to whimper and then I ran. I had hurt the one person who loved me more than anything. I blocked my mind off and ran they would never find me.

I felt when they changed, they were looking for me, they were not mad they were worried about me, Jake sent out images of Paul heald now and wanting me home. I didn't trust them it could be a trick. I phased out and sat with my knees to my chest and thought. Before I knew it I was facing two leaches, "This should be fun." One of them said. I laughed.

"Oh no who are you. Please don't hurt me." I cried, then smiled and went to phase.

When I was attacking the first one the female came and attacked me from the back. I finshed off the male and turned to her, it was slower but I finshed her to but the pain was unbearble. I opened my mind and called out to any pack member phased.

Seth- Nicole? Were are you we have been looking for you.

Me- Seth help, two leaches, killed them, but-

Seth- But what? Nicole!

It all went black at that moment I just hoped Seth got here, and soon.

I slowly opened my eyes and closed them the light was to blinding, "Can someone turn off the lights please, before I kick someones ass." I said.

"Oh, Nicole your awake I'll call the others" I groand I really needed to get up.

"Guys, shes up" I heard Bella call as I stood up, then made the mistake of walking and fell to the floor. "Nicole!" Paul said rushing in and pulling me into his lap.

"I wanted a soda." I said relaxing in his arms.

"You could have asked." he said laughing.

"I didn't want to." I pouted, to him. He smiled and lifted my face up to him and kissed me softly.

"I missed you" he said into my hair.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." I said starting to cry.

"Hey" he said wiping away the tears. "It is alright baby, you were angry I don't blame you." he said. Then he got up and walked out of the room. "Paul" I called. He came back a few minuts later and had me sit down. "Nicole I love you, and I want to be with you forever. You are my world and my life my love," I looked at him in shock.

"Paul" I said slowly and he just quited me.

"Nicole marry me." I looked at him in shock for a moment the smiled.

"Yes, yes, yes" I said and ran to him and wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him all over his face. I felt him moving and walking out of the room, "SHE SAID YES!" he yelled and I heard cheers from my pack, my friends, my family.

**(following convo translation found at bottom of page)**

"Jacob, avez-vous su ceci ?" I asked him.

"Peut-être, ainsi ce que vous avez dit oui." he answered back.

"Âne vous pourriez m'avoir dit"

"Haha comme vous aurait écouté"

"Mordez-moi"

"No I don't do that." Jake said causing everyone to look at us like we were crazy.

"What was that?" Paul asked raising his eyebrow.

"Just children talk." I said kissing him.

**Hope you liked it. Took forever I know and here is Nicole and Jakes convo **

**Jacob, did you have anything to do with this?-nicole**

**Maybe, so what you said yes.-jake**

**ass you could have warned me-nicole**

**Haha like you would have believed me.-jake**

**bite me-nicole**


	6. Chapter 6 chapter5 Mama

Nicole's POV

Today was the big day, to day I would get married to the love of my life. I was so excited, nothing could ruin this for me. Emily and Leah came over in the morning to help me get ready, "Nicole come on lets get your dress on the wedding is in a hour!" Leah called from down stairs. "I'm coming" I called back. Leah and Emily helped me with my dress and let me tell you it was terrific. It was white satin with red gems on it and it went straight down. No one had see a dress like it, that was because it was hand made by me. The music was playing when we got to the church and as soon as I gave the go, the wedding march started. I was walking down the aile when I had a bad feeling something was going to happen. I ignored it of course nothing was ruining my day. "Do you Nicole take Paul here to be your husband forever. TO never leave him and to love him for all eternity."

"I do"

"Do you Paul take Nicole to be your wife forever. To never leave her and to love her for eternity."

"I do" I smiled at Paul in a few words we would be married. Then the priest said the line I wish he wouldn't have. "Does any one object to this union if so speak now or forever hold your peace." I prayed no one would and then the voice I hated spoke.

"I object" I turned in horrer as Gavin stood up with a small girl.

"And you are?" Jacob demanded.

"Nicole it is time to come home." He said ignoring Jacob. When I didn't move he looked at the girl and said something and then I felt my mind go blank and I lost controle of my body. And I began to move toward Gavin.

Paul's POV

I watched as Nicole moved toward this guy who was he and who was the girl with him. "That's right Nicole come to me."

"Nicole" I looked and saw Johnny stand up and noticed the guy glare at him, and then it hit me this was Gavin the guy that ruined my love. "Nicole stop you can fight it" Johnny said pleading. "Paul you can save her." Johnny told me. I had to work fast, I ran and caught up with Nicole and turned her around and saw a glazed look in her eyes. "Nicole baby its me come one talk to me. Baby I love you and you are my wife. I will not leave you." I said and then I crashed my lips onto hers and kissed her. Slowly I felt her kiss me back and sighed in relife when I looked in her eyes and saw my Nicole. "Paul," She asked confused.

"Katherine what happend" Gavin demanded.

"Katherine?" Nicole said turning around. Nicole lost balnce when she saw the girl and I think at that moment everyone noticed something about Nicole and the girl. They looked alike very alike but the girl also looked like the Gavin guy. "Nicole" I asked.

"Papa, its not working something is blocking it." the girl said. Every one's head popped up at this Nicole cringed and moved closer to me. "It is alright my darling it seems we can not form a fake bond of love when there is already a bond of love. But maybe Nicole will come for the sake of her child." "Damn you Gavin" Nicole said glaring at him.

"Nicole, you know I love you and Katherine needs her mother."

I was more confused then I thought I could be, Nicole looked pained and the little girl looked scared but not of what was going on but of the man by her. "Katherine is it?" I asked I looked at the little girl and she walked forward. "I'm Paul, who's your mommy?" I asked.

"Her, papa said she needs help to come home that her family kidnapped her."

The little girl looked fragil and Nicole bent down and took her hand. "Baby doll no one kidnapped me. I came because this is my family and your daddy did a bad thing to me. I love you baby girl." The little girl wrapped her tiny arms around Nicole's neck and Nicole picked her up. "Nicole how is it you have a daughter if you were you know and then left."

"He did more then that Paul he took something and then implanted it into some bimbo and killed her. But Katherine is my daughter and you Gavin will leave this land alone and you will never come near my family again." Nicole said

_**Haha thats it ;) lol aha hope you like it **_


End file.
